


Fullmetal Alchemist: Sisterhood

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had done it, they had committed the ultimate taboo. In a foolish attempt to revive their dead mother, sisters Ruby and Amethyst get more than they bargained for when things don't go exactly as planned. Now, the Harris sisters are on the search for the Philosopher stone, with it they will finally be able to get their bodies back and reverse all the damage that has come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullmetal Alchemist: Sisterhood

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Sisterhood**

**Chapter One: Fullmetal**

A large woman with long curly hair quickly read through the report given to her in a brown folder, she quirked an eyebrow. “…the freezing alchemist, hmm, I haven’t heard from him in a while,” She muttered, lifting her hard pink eyes up to meet her superior. “Wasn’t he the one who left the task force, he went off the grid for a while but I guess he’s back,”

“Yes,” A monotone, almost bored, voice said. “He has been giving us some trouble lately, terrorizing the town by night and breaking into our headquarters; I don’t know what he’s looking for but I want him stopped, Rose.”

The general nodded stiffly, watching her fuehrer lean back into her chair at her desk. “I’ll be sure to have my best men on the case, as well as myself, fuehrer Diamond,”

The fuehrer leaned her chin on her laced fingers, elbows resting on the mahogany table where papers were neatly folded at the corners. “Make sure you bring our bright, new, young candidates with you,”

A perfectly sculpted pink eyebrow twitched slightly, her fake friendly smile quickly twisting into a sneer; she bit her tongue. “…uhm, to be clear fuehrer Diamond,” She swallowed, hoping it not to be true. “We are talking about—“

“Yes,” Her superior finished her sentence, blissfully overlooking the larger woman’s discomfort. “I want you to let Fullmetal in on this case; I think she shows promise; don’t you?”

The pink woman huffed but kept her expression calm, she nodded stiffly. “…yes, of course, I’ll tell them the good news,” She shoved the brown folder into her large blue trench coat, gave a quick salute, before she did a one-eighty turn and made her way for the door.

Her medium sized hand barely grazed the knob before her superior spoke. “Rose,”

“…yes?” She cautiously glanced back to the menacing woman who was now standing with her arms behind her back, a small amused grin on her face.

“Give them a break, yeah?” The woman said, chuckling softly.  

Rose offered a soft smile of her own, nodding again. “You and I both know that I can’t let that happen,” She opened the door, watching fuehrer Diamond let out another rough laugh. “Don’t worry about the freezing alchemist; we’ll take care of him,”

 The woman eased back into her seat, waving. “I expect nothing less from you general,”

Rose closed the door softly behind her, letting out a soft sigh as she opened her eyes. She was greeted by a shallow hallway; her companion, a skinny woman with short cut light blonde hair, leaning against the pale white corridor walls.

To her left and right, two familiar soldiers were standing guard outside of the fuehrer’s door. They made no sign of moment until she took a few steps away from the door; they then moved closer to block it completely.

She sighed.

Her black combat boots squeaked against the blue tiles as she walked past the woman leaning against the wall, she snapped her white gloves back into place. “…we’re leaving lieutenant,”

“I take it all is well,” The skinny girl said softly, a hint of teasing in her tone of voice.

Rose groaned, stalking down the empty halls. “Not now,”

“Due to your aggravated state of mind and tense body language…” The short haired girl hummed. “Fuhrer Diamond is letting Ruby be a part of this case, isn’t she?”

The pink woman huffed, walking faster. “Be. Quiet. Pearl.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Bulls eye,” Pearl remarked with a smirk; quickening her pace so that she was walking in stride with her superior. “What’s your problem, with those kids? Afraid that she’s going to upstage you like always?” She teased; eyebrows quirking playfully.

Rose pushed the elevator button angrily, arms crossed as she stared straight ahead. “She’s just a child, I don’t know what the fuehrer see’s in that brat,”

Pearl shrugged. “I trust Ruby, plus she’s getting older and by that I mean she’s maturing,”

“Just last week she drew mustaches on all my campaign flyers that I hung up around headquarters!” Rose snapped, literally sprinting through the metal doors when the elevator opened. “To make matters worse, the fuehrer actually found it charming! But when I tease the kid in front of the fuehrer, she sentences me to lunch duty!”

Pearl snickered at the memory of her superior in the necessary hairnet, picking the correct floor before leaning on the rails. “You know she didn’t mean anything by it, Ruby’s just a misguided kid who needs someone to lead her in the right direction; you know her parents can’t do it,”

“…yeah,” Rose sighed, shoving her hands into her coat pocket; stubbornly glaring at the ceiling. “But to be so young and already be a dog of the military; Ruby’s like what, fourteen?”

Pearl nodded. “She’ll be fifteen in three months and Amethyst turns fourteen in three weeks,” She smiles softly. “For ignorant kids, they’re doing pretty good on their own; don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” The elevator bell rang and the door opened, Rose walked out. “But I’ll never tell her that,” She mumbled, walking towards the exit where her car and chauffer were waiting.

Pearl, slightly irritated, followed behind her demanding answers. “And why not? It wouldn’t kill you to give her compliments, just let her know that you’re proud of her!” She nearly growled when Rose scoffed and said:

“Please, she’d just get a swelled head,”

* * *

 

A heavy breeze passed by, causing a crimson red jacket to flutter in the air; almost looking like a cape. Two lone figures stood atop a sky scraper; the big shadow kneeling, looking down at their surroundings, and the smaller one standing tall with their arms crossed.

“With the freezing alchemist on the run, Yellow Diamond isn’t going to let us leave anytime soon,” A rough, annoyed voice, asked under the light of the full moon above them. “Is she, sis?”

The shorter girl sighed, casting a sorrowful glance towards the much larger figure. “I don’t think so, we may have to return our train tickets we bought; there is no way we’re going to be able to get back to Beach City at this rate,” She confessed, her voice filled with regret.

A complete body suit of armor fitted the larger figure. A pale blue, almost grey color, stained the metal surrounding the younger sister. “I was really looking forward to going back home, even if it was only for a day or two,”

“Yeah,” The short girl with thick black curly hair mumbled; she was wearing a long red coat that fell loosely at her calf’s, covering what was underneath, and black boats that fit snug over dark black jeans. “But look at the bright side; if we catch him now then maybe she’ll change her mind and let us leave!”

Filled with hope, the body of armor let out a cheerful sound. “Yeah,”

“Come on Amethyst,” The shorter girl said, glaring into the direction of a dark alley. “I have a feeling the guy we’re looking for is right under our noses; let’s go,” She said curtly, stealthy jumping off the roof and gracefully to the ground before breaking right.

“Ruby,” She whined, quickly following her movements and running to catch up. “Wait for me, you know my armor gets rusty during this time of year and tonight’s no different!” She whisper shouted, trying her best to keep silent.

* * *

 

A piece of white chalk was tossed carelessly across the alley ground once the transmutation circle was complete, the culprit let out a sinister chuckle. “There, now I’m one step closer to finishing my plans…”

“You’re one step closer to getting your butt kicked!” A high, almost squeaky, voice alerted from behind him; the alchemist turned around to see a short, curly haired, teenager smirking at him. “So, you’re the one who’s been giving us trouble back at the base? My boss isn’t too happy about it, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you with me,”

The freezing alchemist snickered, standing taller. “Please, a small brat like you? They must let anyone into the military now,” He slapped his hands together, using the transmutation circle beneath him, and summoned sharp ice shards that were aiming right towards the shorter girl.

“I’m not small!” She snarled, dodging the armature attack with ease before slapping her hands together as well. “Try this on for size!” A bright spark of blue light flashed, causing the man to cover his eyes, as the teen sculpted a blunt bat out of what appeared to be thin air.

Brown eyes widened, he gaped. “Wh-what? No transmutation circle?” He gasped, taking a step forward; intrigued. “You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist I’ve heard about, a prodigy,”

Ruby smirked, spinning the object around in her hands. “In the flesh,” She ended her spin by pointing the erect object towards the criminal. “Enough chat, I’ve got a job to do; Amethyst, now!”

The freezing alchemist jumped back as another burst of blue sparks began surrounding him, the ground beneath him shifting and transforming. He watched with rapt attention as a body suit of armor emerged, he smirked.

“Two against one, that isn’t very fair,” He said, clapping his hands once again to summon a burst of freezing frost towards them. “…” The confident smirk on his face was wiped off when the large figure stood it’s ground, unfazed. “Wha—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was wrapped in thick cords of metal; it wasn’t until the blue light fazed away and he fell on his back, losing his balance as he struggled to escape, did he notice the curly haired teen standing behind him.  

He groaned, glaring up at the smug teen who was making faces at him. “How can you work for Yellow Diamond without knowing what her true intentions are? Don’t you even care that she’s—“

“Save it,” Ruby frowned, crossing her arms as her sister tightened the wires around the criminal. “I could care less about what Yellow D is doing, it doesn’t concern me. My job is to take orders and try to get out in time for personal affairs,” She glared down at her left hand angrily.

The freezing alchemist huffed. “…classic dog of the military, following orders,”

“Yeah, well, it’s better than the alternative,” Ruby snapped back, not speaking to the man anymore as she faced her back to him.

                                                                                           

* * *

 

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to help assist us in capturing this masked menace, Miss Fullmetal,” The police officer thanked her, repeatedly shaking Amethyst’s hand as the other officials reprimanded the criminal.

Amethyst gulped, glancing to the left where her older sister was fixing the damage they had made to the alley with her alchemy. “Umm, thank you,” She mumbled once the official released her hand, she scratched the back of her helmet. “…but I can’t really take credit, as much as I’d like too. I’m not the full—“

“Well, everything is cleaned up here,” Ruby emerged from the alley, dusting her hands off before walking in the opposite direction of the officials; she shoved her hands into her coat pocket. “Come on Amethyst, we’ve got a train to catch!”

Amethyst bowed politely to the official once more before running to catch up with her sister. “Shouldn’t we go with them, to make sure they get him back to prison safely?”

Ruby opened her mouth to speak when a loud blast caused them to turn back around from the direction they had just come from. In any other case it would have been comical; a large avalanche of snow was piling out from the cop car along with the officials, who were struggling to emerge from the heavy clumps of ice.

Ruby groaned. “They had one job!”

Amethyst winced, backing away from her sister; she hated when she got like this.

“Now I’m going to have to get an ear from Rose,” The shorter girl huffed, making her way to the capital. “…have to look at her stupid smug expression…”

Amethyst tuned out the ranting of her older sister the entire walk to capital.

* * *

 

“You let him get away,” Rose said, hands folded in front of her face as she hid the grin on her lips. “How’d you mange that one short stack?”

Ruby fumed from the leather coach she and Amethyst were sitting on, jumping to attack back being held back by two metal arms. “I’m not short!” She growled, slipping from her sister clutches in order to slam her palms on her superiors desk angrily. “And it wasn’t our fault! Amethyst and I had him; those cops just had to take him back but no—“

She glared up at the annoying cocky look on Rose’s face. “They had to let him get away,”

“Don’t blame to police force just because you couldn’t do your job,” Rose said sternly, voice so sharp that it caused Ruby to flinch back and Pearl to sigh. “You clearly didn’t read the report we gave you, if you did then you would have alerted the task force and they would have made to proper arrangements. You’re still a child and you need to stay in your place,”

Ruby looked down, fist clenched tightly as she took the berating.

“I don’t even recall you being able to be a part in this case,” Rose snarled, leaning back into her chair heavily. “Heavy repercussions could be paid for you stepping in on a case that is supposed to be closed to you,”

Pearl’s face softened as she watched the smaller teen let out a heavy sigh before glaring back up at the pink woman, the lieutenant bit her lower lip; Rose had defiantly met her match with this fiery spirit.

Ruby crossed her arms, frowning. “That would scare me if Yellow Diamond herself hadn’t handpicked me to be on this case a few weeks ago; she said, and I quote, _I need a fresh set of eyes on this case because my older representatives aren’t getting the job done fast enough_ ,”

Pearl swallowed, warning the teen. “…Fullmetal,”

“So maybe you’re the one not doing your job correctly,” Ruby bit back, glaring daggers at her superior. “General Quartz,”

Taking the bait; Rose stood up from her seat. “You watch your mouth you—“

“Mommy!” The door was suddenly shoved open as a small boy ran inside and up to Rose who quickly dropped her snarl and smiled brightly as she swept the boy off the ground.

Rose kissed the cubby boy who held a striking resemblance to her. He had chubby round cheeks, dark brown eyes, black curly hair and a similar grin like the larger woman. The child was dressed in a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle, blue jeans and brown sandals.

“Steven,” Rose grinned, the tension from earlier quickly fading away. “What are you doing here sweetie?”

A larger man walked inside, his long hair pulled behind his back lazily. “Sorry,” The man scratched his slowly growing beard and leaned against the door frame. “He really wanted to see you and could wait until you got off in five minutes,”

Rose smiled at her husband. “It’s fine,” She gave a look to the shorter girl who still had her glare trained towards her. “…right?”

Ruby let out a heavy breath, nodding towards her younger sister who stood at the gesture. “Yeah, we were just leaving,”

Steven wiggled out from his mother grip before he ran up to the curly hair girl, he held onto her left leg and looked up at her with soft eyes. “You should stay at my house tonight!”

“Ugh,” Ruby blinked, nervously glancing between his parents; from an agreeing Greg to a furious Rose. “…m-maybe next time kiddo,” She tussled his hair, watching him chuckle at the action. “But Amethyst and I have to get some sleep so we can catch this bad guy tomorrow,”

Ruby looked directly into pink eyes. “No one else seems to be doing anything,”

Steven, blissfully unaware of the tension, grinned. “I want to be a state alchemist like you some day!”

Ruby, along with her sister, Rose and Pearl, flinched. “…kid,” She said softly, smiling down at him gently. “You’d be better off becoming a doctor; someone who saves lives and actually makes a difference,”

Steven frowned, confused. “But…”

“Goodnight guys,” Ruby spoke over him, gently prying him from her leg. “I’ll see you around,”

Amethyst nervously exited behind her sister, squeaking out a goodnight as well.

* * *

 

The metal doors of a prison cell were shoved open as the freezing alchemist stopped right at the bars, looking into the dark cell where a figure sat with their back towards him. “…”

“Dewey,” The prisoner stated, not making a move to turn around or get up from their cot. “To what do I owe the displeasure?”

The freezing alchemist snarled. “I need your help, I’m planning on finally taking out Yellow Diamond and exposing her for what she truly is. I figured, since you killed many of her subordinates, that you might be on my side an—“

“I’m on no body’s side,” The husky voice huffed, a sinister smirk rising on their lips. “Maybe I killed all of those people because I was bored and had nothing better to do,”

Dewey frowned. “Come on Jasper, you and I could get rid of her for good! Isn’t that what you want? She’s the one who locked you in here,”

“I would love to get rid of her but now is far from the time,” Jasper said lazily. “She already knows who you are and everywhere you can hide, you don’t even have a real plan; everything your doing is elementary. I’m not getting killed because of you, now leave me alone,”

The freezing alchemist huffed, turning on his heal and walking out of the cell. “Suit yourself, rot in here for all I care,” Was his final reply as he easily walked past the now frozen guards.

* * *

 

Ruby looked up at the dark ceiling, hands pulled behind her head on the pillow. “We can still catch him Am, then we can head back to Beach City in a day or two; it’s not too bad,”

Her sister nodded from where she was sitting on a wooden chair. “Yeah,” She held up a pad, writing something down before looking up at her sister. “I’m adding another thing to the list of things to eat when I get my body back,” The smile was evident in her voice.

Ruby grinned, glancing at her sister. “Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“That homemade ice cream Greg made that one day we went over to visit Steven,” She hummed. “I bet that would taste amazing with Sapphire’s classic apple pie…she always made the best deserts,”

Ruby nodded; a small grin on her face. “Yeah, she did,” She looked over at her sister, a hopeful smile on her face. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon and then we can see Lion, Connie, Sapphire and even Nanefua again! If we’re lucky, Jenny and her sister maybe even be in town for winter break,”

Amethyst nodded. “I haven’t seen those two in ages,” She sighed softly. “…I can’t wait,”

“Yeah,” Ruby smiled.

* * *

 

Dewey kneeled down to where his transmutation circle sat, he grinned. “Who needs Jasper; I can carry things out without her,”

The sound of footsteps caused the freezing alchemist to look up, startled when he saw none other than Yellow Diamond standing before him with a blank expression. He glared, anger filling him as he clapped his hands together and summoned an avalanche of ice and snow.

“Just the person I was looking for!” Dewey shouted, an inhuman like noise coming from his mouth as he ran straight towards the fuehrer.

In the blink of an eye, just as he aimed to strike, a sword was plunged right through him before it was placed back into its protector.

Dewey’s eyes widened as he fell to the floor, his body disintegrating into a mass of blood and flesh. In that mass of blood, a bright crimson red sphere shined brightly before also bursting on impact to the ground.

Yellow Diamond frowned.

* * *

 

Jasper snickered in her lonely cell, looking up at the ceiling. “Now that, is too bad,”

* * *

 

Ruby and Amethyst ran towards the commotion, in the dead of the night, where all the police officials and generals were gathered.

“Pearl,” Ruby called out to the skinny girl, breaking protocol. “What’s going on, we came as soon as we heard the emergency bells,”

Yellow Diamond smiled softly at the teen, waving. “Ah, if it isn’t the Harris sisters,” She approached them slowly, two guards at her side. “Sorry for the false scare but I was making my rounds when I caught the freezing alchemist back at the scene of the crime, classic right? So I took care of him myself, case closed,”

Ruby nodded, smiling. “Yeah, that’s good news,”

“I have better news,” Yellow Diamond reached into her jacket and handed the two kids a slip of paper for each of them. “A little birdie told me that you two are getting a little home sick and since you have been doing a good job so far, I’ve decided to give you two days off,”

She held up her hand. “Now, I know it isn’t much time to—“

“Are you kidding?” Ruby grinned.

“This is great! Thank you so much!” Amethyst agreed, bowing her head in respect.

Yellow Diamond chuckled. “Anything for you two, but please do hurry back to your room and get some rest; your train leaves tomorrow at nine,” She looked at the skinny girl across from her. “Lieutenant, please escort these two back to the capital,”

Pearl nodded stiffly. “M’am,” She nudged the still shocked teens, smiling softly. “Move it you two,”

Amethyst cheered. “I can’t believe we’re going home, it’s been way too long!”

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded, placing her ticket carefully into her pocket watch. “It really has,”

Yellow Diamond smiled softly, watching the two kids talk away.

It was very important to keep them happy and unaware.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always had this idea in my mind but I never put it on paper until now. I’m trying to make it original, somewhat different from FMA’s plot but also a little similar. Sorry for not updating my other stories but I’ve been really busy and I haven’t found time until now.
> 
> I hope you like this story and if so maybe I’ll continue but if not I’ll trash it. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


End file.
